1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and more particularly, to a communication method of and apparatus for an electronic device selectively using a cellular communication network and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a growing tendency for electronic devices to evolve as multimedia devices capable of supporting diverse supplementary services such as a digital organizer function, a game function, and a schedule management function. With the diversification of multimedia services supported by an electronic device, there is a need for a method of facilitating communication and managing the supplementary services efficiently.
Currently, a WLAN function-equipped electronic device stays in a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) on/off state according to a user setting whether or not a WLAN (Wi-Fi) Access Point (AP) is available.
If a Wi-Fi module of an electronic device is turned on in an area without an available Wi-Fi AP, electrical current is unnecessary wasted. In addition, if the user manually powers on/off a Wi-Fi module or if the electronic device is configured to always use a cellular communication network for communication regardless of the availability of a Wi-Fi connection, excessive communication costs are likely to result.